Dear Traitor
by Marchenhaft
Summary: "Apakah perlu aku mencabik-cabik tubuhmu untuk membuat mulutmu bungkam?" -Ya, aku perlu melakukan itu. /warning: character death, failed horror.


Bisa dikatakan sekuel dari I Do Love You.

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Dear Traitor © Marchenhaft

Warning: failed horror, failed angst, sadistic words, character death in vain

* * *

><p>"<em>Mungkin aku harus mencabik-cabik tubuhmu,<em>

_Agar bisa membungkam mulutmu?"_

Dear Traitor

.

.

.

_Lanjutkan saja mengkhianatiku, lanjutkan saja!_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kau, Kagamine Rin, adalah sahabatku, bukan?<em>

Sahabat—orang yang kuanggap bisa dipercayai dan akan senantiasa menjaga semua rahasiaku dari orang lain, termasuk adik-adik kelas itu?

Kau tahu, aku benar-benar mempercayaimu tentang rahasia kecil yang kubagi denganmu, Gumi-chan, dan Lily-chan. Rahasia kecil yang bernama, "Aku menyukai Kaito-senpai, tapi dia ternyata hanya suka menggoda semua gadis yang ada di hidupnya."

Dan, _voila._

Ternyata Gumi-chan juga pernah merasakan hal yang aku rasakan. Otomatis, Gumi-chan mengerti perasaanku.

Lily-chan juga mengerti perasaanku, dan karena dia pernah memiliki kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, dia menjadi pendengar yang sangat, sangat baik.

Dan, _jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng._

Kau, Kagamine Rin, perlahan juga mulai menyukai Kaito-senpai. _Ha. _Meskipun kau sudah tahu tentang semua hal-hal menyebalkan tentang Kaito-senpai, kau tetap berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Di saat kita sedang jalan-jalan bersama, kau rela mengenakan baju yang _super-imut, _cincin mencolok dan _high-heels _yang jarang kau pakai. Lihat saja caramu memainkan mata kepada Kaito-senpai yang duduk di sebelahku. _Ugh. _Rasanya ingin melempar garpu yang kupegang ke kepalamu!

Seharusnya kau lihat reaksimu ketika Kaito-senpai menawarkanku untuk pulang bersama naik motornya. Oh Rin-chan, ekspresimu itu sangat memuaskanku. Dan sungguh, aku menahan tawa.

_Oh, aku menang kali ini, gadis pengkhianat._

Aku tidak tahu apakah kau membenciku atau bagaimana setelah kejadian itu, tapi sayangku, aku sungguh tidak peduli. Kau tetap saja menggunakan wajah 'tak bersalah' milikmu yang justru membuatku ingin melayangkan satu pukulan tepat ke wajahmu.

Tapi, meski begitu, aku tetap mempercayaimu, kawan.

Dan apa yang kau perbuat sekarang?

Kau membeberkan rahasiaku. Rahasia dimana aku pernah menyukai Kaito-senpai, rahasia dimana aku pernah dikhianati Kaito-senpai.

Oh Tuhan, kau kerasukan setan mana, Rin-chan, hingga membuatmu membeberkan rahasiaku itu ke adik-adik kelas yang mulai menyukai Kaito-senpai?

Apakah itu karena kau tak mau Kaito-senpai direbut oleh mereka?

Atau karena kau sangat membenciku jadi kau berbuat seperti itu?

Aku tidak memintamu untuk memberitahu mereka tentang pengalamanku dengan Kaito-senpai, dan aku tidak pernah mau memintamu. Kau membuatku makin membencimu!

Dan jika aku terang-terangan memberitahumu tentang apa yang kurasakan, yah, paling kau hanya dengan muka 'tak bersalah'-mu itu kau meminta maaf dan mengatakan kau tidak sengaja memberitahu mereka.

_Bodoh, tidak ada yang namanya tak sengaja membeberkan rahasia orang!_

Aku kecewa, kecewa, kecewa!

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang rahasiamu ke orang lain, dan kau, dengan mudahnya memberitahu orang lain tentang rahasiaku?

Kau sangat cerdas, pintar, dan jenius, kawanku!

Apakah perlu aku mengenggam sebuah pisau agar kau tahu kalau aku sakit hati padamu?

Apakah perlu aku mengancamu agar kau tahu aku kecewa padamu?

Apakah perlu aku mencabik-cabik tubuhmu untuk membuat mulutmu bungkam?

Aku mau-mau saja mengenggam pisau demimu, sayang. Tapi aku masih sayang pada hidupku. Mengenaskan bukan, kalau hidupku hancur hanya karena membuatmu bungkam?

Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

Amarah sudah menyelimuti diriku, Rin-chan.

Pisau yang kugenggam sekarang siap untuk membungkam mulutmu.

Kau harus lihat ekspresimu, Rin-chan. Ekspresimu sangat menawan, sayang bibirmu sudah terlanjur kupotong, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar teriakan kepasrahanmu itu.

Kubisikan semua hal-hal yang membuatku melakukan hal ini, dan kurasakan air matamu menetes ke tanganku.

Menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresimu Rin-chan. Aku merasa bahagia, puas, dan lega.

Bagaimana rasa dinginnya pisau ini saat aku menggoreskannya ke pipimu yang lembut dan halus, Rin-chan?

Kau terus merintih dengan bahasa yang tak kukenal. Kau sedang mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti; apakah kau sedang merintih kesakitan? Ataukah sedang meminta tolong? Atau bahkan sedang meminta maaf padaku?

Kau sangat manis, Rin-chan.

Sangat, teramat manis.

Satu cabikan aku layangkan ke perut kecilmu yang terus menerus kau banggakan. Kau memekik kesakitan—dan setelah itu, tubuhmu berhenti meronta-ronta.

Aku bersimbah darah.

Tubuhku penduh dengan warna merah yang keluar dari tubuhmu yang kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terbaring tidak berdaya.

Jijik. Jijik. Jijik!

Aku segera beranjak mandi, membersihkan semua kotoran-kotoran berwarna merah dari tubuhku sambil bersenandung senang.

Ah, leganya.

Kini, sudah tidak ada lagi pengkhianat yang bernama Kagamine Rin.

**The END.**

* * *

><p>Done.<p>

Maafkan kalau ada typo, ceritanya gaje dan aneh. Need your reviews :)

Ini sebenernya fanfic di tengah hiatus. Lagi sibuk sama sekolah -_- will be back as soon as possible! :D


End file.
